The present invention relates to stream traps, and more particularly, to thermostatic steam traps.
Thermostatic steam traps are known for draining condensate from steam lines. Examples of such traps are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,037,228, J. L. Fitts, Sept. 3, 1912 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,553, A. K. Veland, Feb. 24, 1953 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,173, A. Bahr, Feb. 12, 1957 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,363, D. B. Deeks, July 3, 1962 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,704, U. Domm et al, Feb. 16, 1965 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,344,672, J. S. Lingnau, Oct. 3, 1967 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,636, Sentaro Miyawaki, Jan. 9, 1968 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,449, G. Hohn et al, Nov. 16, 1971
Although the aforementioned patented steam traps may operate satisfactorily, not all fail in the open position. Moreover, none are as compact, simple and inexpensive in construction and operation as is desirable and include easily replaceable operating parts.
In light of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an imporved stream trap of the thermostatic variety.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thermostatic steam trap which fails in the open position so as to allow continued draining of condensate and ready detection.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a thermostatic steam trap which adequately drains condensate yet closes at a temperature which closely follows the steam saturation curve to allow the trap to operate over a wide range of pressure without expensive steam loss.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a thermostatic steam trap which is simple and compact in design and construction.